


falling of stars

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elsa dreams of Anna getting her heart ripped out.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	falling of stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost of a short story I posted a while ago.

Elsa dreams of Anna getting her heart ripped out.

It’s a terrible dream, a nightmare more than anything. They were on a partnered mission, sent to scout out an area that had been reported a few times for being crawling with fiends. In her mind, Elsa can still feel everything, smell everything, see everything. She’s moving slow, or maybe everything in her dream is moving fast, but she can’t move like she wants to as she watches Anna’s smiling face turn away from her, walk away from where Elsa can reach before a long arm shoots out from the dark and goes through Anna’s chest. The claws are black, suddenly stained blue as it grasps and squeezes Anna’s heart in its hands. Elsa feels her throat shut, finding it hard to breathe even with her mask, watching as the claw slowly retracts, Anna’s body falling to the floor. Elsa can only watch as Anna hits the ground, blinking up at Elsa with her dulling, purple eyes.

Elsa’s dream always blurs after that. It’s a mix of dull blues and blacks, then a flash of stars. This is when it starts to mix into memory, or at least that’s what the station’s doctor says. She looks up, the armor of her teammate approaching. Someone slowly pulls her off where she hunches over Anna’s body, now covered in blue blood. She thinks she hears Anna whisper her name,  _ Elsa,  _ but it could also be her mind tricking her. At the end of her memory, her dream, someone holding her face, repeating the words “It’s okay, it’s okay,”

And then she wakes up, and her head fucking hurts.

___

Elsa is good at pretending. A week after the incident, she shut her mind down, erased the words of anguish out of her mind, and just pretends. She acts like she doesn’t know what some of her teammates are thinking, thinking she must not care, she recovered so fast. Elsa can’t miss the distasteful look Mitake Ran has on her face before it quickly fades when Elsa looks back at her. She’s not stupid.

They don’t know that Elsa has trouble sleeping. They don’t know that when she does sleep all it does is bring terrible nightmares and when she wakes up she wishes she could forget it all. And they don’t need to know. Elsa’s memories, fears, they were her own anyway.

___

She did go to visit her, once. Anna.

It was late, everyone else returned to their quarters to rest. Elsa had been unable to sleep, pacing around her room in a fit of anxiety, and before she knew it she was outside the infirmary, waiting. She imagined Anna opening the door to greet her, “Elsa,” she would coo like she always did. But instead, Elsa just stares at the large metal door and waits.

She takes one step towards it, and before she can turn back, it’s sliding open. She can’t stop the way her heart races and her mind fogs when she sees the white bedsheets, the iv, the girl in the bed. She feels like her body is not her own as she walks over to the girl, looking at her, the way the expression on her face was one of peace, the way she slowly breathes. Elsa takes Anna’s hand before she even realizes it.

Elsa squeezes her hand every time Anna breathes, just to feel that she’s alive. She’s breathing, and she’s alive. 

___

Elsa remembers when she first met Anna. She was assigned to help monitor the new trainees at the time, young kids who were much too eager to help Circle’s exploration process. She was almost bouncing, not shaking Elsa recalls, her helmet held by both of her gloved hands as Elsa walked towards her.

_ “Hi, I’m Anna! I’m going to be working with you on this mission!” _

And it was all set in stone. 

___

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first elsanna piece!


End file.
